Screwing Up Things -Version 1-
by LP and DBZ
Summary: *Re-Write is Up*
1. Another Day As A Dude

**Hi. Enjoy.**

**I no own Naruto.**

**Read.**

* * *

Just Another Day As A Dude

I could care less if my history teacher yells at me for not paying attention. Instead, I draw Naruto characters. Hey, it's not my fault I have ADHD! Only five more minuets until class is over. Might as well skip the 5 minuets by asking to go to the bathroom. I raised my hand up while holding my crotch. "May I use the bathrooom." My teacher eyed me befor nodding. Boy I could kill for a teacher like Iruka or Kakashi, hell, even Gai!

I waddled out the classroom and into the bathroom. I sighed and took my phone out my pocket. I checked my facebook and instagram before seeing a pop-up. I read it aloud. "If you would have the choice to choose a anime to live in, what would it be?" I rolled my eyes and typed in 'Naruto'. I was in the stalls my phone slipped out my hand and into the toilet. "Dammit," I muttered rolling up my sleeve to take it out of the toilet.

Right when I was about to put my hand in the toilet, an alarm went off, causng red lights to flash. "What the hell...?" I said to myself. I went into the hallway to see what was going on until a announcement came on. "This is a Code Red, I repeat, This is a Code Red. All doors must be locked." "Oh shit!" I tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked.

"I'm gonna fucking dieee!" I fell to my knees, but got right back up when I heard footsteps, then some gun shots...

Well, then I died in my school's hallway.

* * *

"Yes, Uzumaki Naomi heart race is doing just fine now,"

I blinked a couple of times...Dear god if this is heaven show me Tsunde's boobs~. Wait, did she say Uzumaki? What kind of drugs is she on? "Uh-" I moaned in annoyance as I tried to lift my body up. A female nurse ran up to me. "Please, Uzumaki-san, don't move, calm down!" She said holding my limbs. "W-where am I?" I just got shot a couple of times, I should be dead! "Your in Konoha, Village hidden in the leaves," he nurse cooed. "Wah..." I said in confusion.

"Hokage-sama needs to see you." The nurse smiled and continued. "Can you walk?" I nodded and smiled. It took alot of strength and wobbling, but I got to the Hokage's office. Is this even real? Before I even knew it, we were at a big red door. "Come in,"

I open the door, to see Hiruzen (I hope I spelt his name right) sitting in his chair, he looks so old and wrinkly. Also, he was surrounded by Anbu, and I had a feeling Kakashi was one of them. "Ah, so your a Uzumaki?" He asked. "I am? I mean...yes I am." I cracked a smile.

"Well, once you recover...from your mission, you will be placed in a gennin team." Hiruzen spoke. "I'm a ninja...?" I asked my self. "Yes, you are." Hiruzen heard me and decided it was okay to answer me. "Now, can you please show Miss Uzumaki to her apartment and back to the hospital." Hiruzen said to one Anbu. Wait..."MISS?!" I yelled out.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san. You are a miss." A Anbu said. My eye twitched. I'm a chick. Does this mean I have to have intrest in _guys_?! I had a crazy look on my face as Anbu-san took my to my house. "Ma'am are you alright?" The Anbu asked, I just knew he was Kakashi because of his hair. I was so freaking happy! A feeling of joy over took me as I smiled. "Yes, Anbu-san" I repled.

I kinda felt kinda gay thinking that and the feeling I felt. But I don't care, it doesn't count now since I'm a chick, will once i'm alone i'd be the judge of that. I guess this is a awsome time to screw up the Naruto Storyline. We got to my new house, he said he will let me look around until it's time to go back to the hospital.

I looked inside to see a empty and boring place to live. Wait, this is a good time to see how I look! I ran to the nearest bathroom and looked at my reflection. I had red hair, blue eyes, and two whisker marks. Wait...whisker marks? _Shit. _Half of me knew what the whisker marks ment, and was worried to be rejected like Naruto, the other side was like 'HELL YEAH!'.

What if the Akatsuki come after me?! But I only have two whisker marks. I should have three...could it be that Naruto is my twin...and we shared the _Kyuubi_? I read fan fictions about that kind of stuff, and how people went into the Naruto world, blah, blah, blah. Well this should be fun, I got long red hair like Kushina, and blue eyes from Minato. Well, if I am Naruto's twin I should be going to the Academy.

You know what, at this point, I don't care, all I know that I should be a important character. I wish I do go to the Academy, I need to learn about chakara control and stuff. I look pretty young, hopfully I get to meet Sasuke before he becomes a crazy bastard, bent on killing Itachi. I sighed as I walked out the bathroom to meet Kakashi-I mean A Anbu member.

"I need to take you back to the hospital now." He said sternly. Well, imma pull a Rock Lee and bolt out on the hosptal as soon as Kaka- Anbu-san leaves.

* * *

Just I said, I pulled a Rock Lee as soon as Kakashi (hell, imma say it!) left. Since they don't have hospital robes, they gave me regular clothing. I opened the window and out both of my feet dangling from the edge. "Why'd I have to be on the top floor...?" I mumbled to my self. I hesitated to jump, but I slipped. I landed on the ground, not hurt at all. You know why? BECAUSE IM A NINJA!

I searched Konoha, as many thoughts ran in my mind. Why wouldn't they let me live with Naruto? Does Naruto even know i'm his sister!? Hell, do I even know i'm his sister? I noticed peope gave me nasty looks and started to whisper as I ran by. The same looks and whispers Naruto got. I just remembered Naruto is always at the Academys swing.

So, I ran, not knowing were i'm going, but I knew it wasn' wise to ask someone on the street. Ah, but that guy at Ichiraku's! He loves Naruto! Not knowing, I was already there. "Hey, you!" I yelled, pointing at the old guy. "Ah, Naomi, loud as usual, eh?" He replied smiling. "Do you know were the Academy is?" asked, he nodded and pointed to a direction.

"Thanks, old man!" I yelled while running. I finally came to a stop, of course, being a ninja, I wasn't as tired. And I was right, Naruto sat at the swing, sulking and looking at the ground. "Hey, kid." I sad walking up to him. "Huh?" he looked up, blue eyes full of pain, I looked and counted his whiskers, as which he got three. "Why are you sulking?" I already knew the answer, but he shouldn't know that I know.

"No reason..." He replied. "Come on, i'm smarter than that. I bet your not telling me because i'm not your friend, or you don't know my name." Hell, I didn't even know my name until this morning. Naruto looked at me, looking me right in th eye. "My name is Naomi, let's be friends." I stuck out my hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, someday i'm going to be hokage!" He said, finally the sunshine ninja smiles and is coming out.

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked tilting my head. "I'm eight." He replied getting off the swing. "Cool. Do you go to the Academy?" I asked pointing to the building. "It starts tommorow. Are you going to be there?!" He asked, that bright smile plastered on his face. "Yeah!" I replied, giving the infamus 'Uzumaki' smile.

Just then, a Anbu popped up inbetween us. "Oh, shit!" I yelled out in surprise. "Young ladies don't curse, Uzumaki-san. I have orders to take you back to the hospital." Kakashi said, not realizing Naruto was right behind him.

I huffed. "Whatever," I waved Naruto good bye before we 'poofed' away.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1. If you review, you get longer chapters, cookies, and well, I dunno, even longer chapters. The faster you review, the faster I update**


	2. Zu, My New Guardian

**CCWYMetroid-The story will be serious, with it's amount of humor. I'm not sure how to explain the time period, but since my character is Naruto's twin, s/he should be going to the Academy the same time as rookie 9. Thanks for being the first review!**

**Review! Please...! Your reviews count on me continuing the story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zu, My New "Guardian"

I was having a sweet dream, that was until some jack ass decided it was okay to wake me up. "Uzumaki-san, please-" I could tell it was a male, by his voice. "No..." I whined as I placed my pillow over my head. "But you need to get up to go to the Academy, and your still in the hospital!"He started to shake me. I slowly got up, and looked at him with lazy eyes. "Look here, whoever you are-" He cut me off. "My name is Zu." He said. I scrunched my nose at his name, "Zu?" psh, that's a unreal name.

"Okay, Zu, I'm not such a morning person. And when you shake a un-morning person, that pisses them off. SO DON'T DO THAT SHIT!" I said, a tic mark over my head. Zu looked kinda hurt, but I looked passed that. "Come on. Hokage-sama said from now on, i'm to take care of you." Zu smiled and added, "That includes getting you ready for school." I sighed. "I don't need your help." I said glaring at him. Zu dropped his smile. "Not to be an jerk or anything, Uzumaki-san but your acting like a total ass." I gasped, my surprise turned into anger. "I'M NOT THE ASS HERE SHIT HEAD! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT AN MORNING PERSON!" I yelled at him, I started to find myself acting more like Kushina.

"Young ladies don't curse." Zu said calmly. "Fuck you!" I said flipping him off before storming into the bathroom. I stared at the toilet. I sighed inwardly. "How in the hell am I suppose to use this?" I was clearly clueless. It wasn't my fault I was a man for most of my life!

* * *

Me and Zu were walking threw Konoha, on our way to the Academy. "I'm hungry." I said. "I fed you." Zu replied. "An apple is not a meal!" I sighed. "For a ninja in training it is." Zu said, keeping his eyes away from me. "I'm not a ninja yet." I snapped back. "Your going to be." I decided to keep the conversation ended with that. We ended up at the Academy and Zu waved at me to go in. "Go ahead, my little Uzumaki." He patted my head and poofed away.

I sighed as I walked up to the door. I opened it and slowly walked to the correct room. I saw Iruka reading a book at his desk. "Ah, you're early, Naomi." Iruka said smiling like an idiot at me. "Sorry." I bowed respectfully at him. "Take a seat." Iruka said getting back into his book. I sighed in a bored tone. I started to mutter words, "Dammit Zu, You and you're stupid name." I huffed this time and this caught Iruka's attention.

He put down his book. "Something bothering you, Naomi?" He asked. "No, Iruka-sensei. I'm fine..." I mumbled. Another student walked then, it was Sasuke. He still had a dark aurora, but his eyes seemed all chibi and kawaii. "Take a seat, Sasuke." Iruka said glancing at Sasuke. He sat right next to me...he haves to sit next to me for the whole time were here...that sucks. "Um, hi?" I said trying to make a conversation. "Hi." He said back.

"My name is Naomi..." I said slowly. "Uchiha Sasuke." He replied, his lip twitched upward into a small smile. Oh wow, he can smile. Soon after, kids started to fill the room. Once the room was partly-full class room, Iruka stood up. "Okay, shall we get started...?" Iruka said, still smiling like an idiot. That was until the loudest kid in the world entered the room. "Narutooo! Your late!" Iruka yelled, at him, which made the boy cringed. "Calm down, Iruka. You don't yell at anyone from being early, so it's not fare to yell at someone who is late." I spoke up. "Hey it's you!" Naruto pointed to me, which made everyone turn there heads at me.

"What are you looking at?!" I yelled, glaring around the classroom. Oh man, Kushina side coming out. "To you, red head!" I glared at the all and mighty Ino. I can already see im'ma have a problem with her. "Excuse you BLONDE!" I yelled, getting up out my seat. "It's better than having red hair, it's like a tomato!" She yelled back. Tomato, eh? Rings any bells? "At least I'm not light headed!" I turned to Naruto, "No offense, buddy." I turned back to Ino. "Care to say anything else before I beat you to a fucking bloody pulp?!" I asked aiming my fist to hit her. "THAT IS ENOUGH, NAOMI, INO!" Iruka yelled, a huge red tic mark on his head.

"You've been saved..." I hissed darkly. Ino huffed as she plopped down in her chair as I heard her mumbled, "She already took my seat next to Sasuke, now she wants to fight? This girl is going to be a problem." I frowned. "I heard that." I said back. "Like I care." Ino turned her head to Iruka as her short hair moved with her. "Dude, she's freaky." Some guy was talking about me behind me. I smirked in glory. Hells yeah. Naruto happily sat down next to Sakura, who groaned.

"I can't wait till this day is over." I sighed and added to myself, "This day is _too _interesting."

* * *

~No POV~

Zu blushed slightly as he read the first book of "Make Out Paradise". "Oh my..."He covered his nose from a nose bleed he felt coming. "I need to put this away. I have to pick up Naomi. Hopefully she had a good day today, No, I hope she kept her foul mouth closed and sat pretty." He arrived at the Academy, leaning on a wall. He saw Naomi and a blonde kid walk out with her. He made a mental note to himself, they have the same eyes, and same features, besides there hair. Naomi's hair stood out dramaticly, bright long red hair. Maybe The Hokage was right...Well, many believed him since he was at her birth. But he didn't believe that she could be Naruto's twin and have the smarts of the Kyuubi while Naruto had strength.

~Naomi POV~

I came out the Academy with Naruto, saying my goodbyes to him as he left off to Ichiraku's Ramen. I saw Zu leaning onto the wall and walked up to him. "Oh kami, your weren't playing around when you said your my guardian?" I groaned. Zu smirked, "Nope. So how was your first day at the Academy?" I frowned. "Hell, I almost had to punch a girl in the face for insulting my hair color." I replied, touching my long hair, that stopped at my butt. "You're hair is an interesting color." Zu smiled. "Thanks, Zu-Zu." I smirked proudly at his new nickname.

"Um, Excuse me?" Zu said, his eye twitching slightly. "Yeah, Zu-Zu. It's your official nickname from me." I smiled and added, "No one else can use it." I laughed at his red face. "Don't blush, Zu-Zu!" I said hugging him for a second. "Yeah, yeah. Now come on. Hokage-sama released you from the hospital and told me to srop you off at your house." Zu said patting my head.

"What type of guardian leaves a 8 year old girl at home alone?!" I asked, with a horror-stricken face. "Yeah." Zu said simply. "You're bad at this Zu-Zu." I said as we stopped walking as he opened the door to my apartment. "Your so nice...now leave i'm sleepy." I said shooing him away. "My pleasure, Uzumaki-san." And with that he closed the door.

I sighed, I feel much girly-er-ish now. Well, might as well get use to it. I sat on my bed, thinking hard. I'm starting to forget my pass life. It's freaking me out. I need to know about myself. Well, my past life self. I think my name was Damian, but my appearance was a blur. I decided to sleep on it.

My dreams were more of thoughts, than visions.

_What if I cannot become the perfect ninja, to fight off the Akatsuki? What if I cannot survive Pein's attack? What if Naruto gets trained by Jiraiya and I don't? What if I can't control the Nine-Tailed fox...but Naruto can? _

I woke up, not with a jolt...but with shock.

Little did I know...somehow, deep in my heart, I knew it was close to knowing my faith. I was frightened. But, deeper into my heart I felt it was going to be a breeze...but will it be true?!

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! RAHHHHH! The story is getting better, trust meh! This was not very long like I promised because you didn't review. This was for the first reviewer!**


	3. Time Skipped Age 12

So** are you guys going to review or what?**

**Okay, so Naomi will be on Kakashi's squad because I'm not sure how every one else's training went. But it will be different...I PROMISE! **

* * *

Time Skipped: Age 12

I've been here for like, I don't know a lot of years...and sadly, now I'm 12 and didn't have the power to stop Itachi from making Sasuke all emo and stuff. Not that it really mattered, besides the fact that I'm still sitting next o him. And every time I greet him, it's all ways a "Hn." I sighed as I walked next to Zu. How am I supposed to screw with the Naruto plot if I can't even stop Itachi?! Though I did get kinda stronger and learned justsu...it bugged me.

"Graduation exams are today." Zu said breaking my train of thoughts, just when I was going to tell you about how I learned to use the toilet (VICTORIOUS!). "Are they?" I said, a small smile creeping upon my face. I _know _that I will be in Team 7. It's obvious. "So, excited?" He asked, looking down at me. "Yeah! I can't wait till I go on mission and slice people's head off!" I saw in the corner of my Zu flinching.

"Uzumaki-san...please...don't say that in public." Zu said, looking around to see if anyone heard me. "If you say so, Zu-Zu." I replied. He generally got use to his nick-name. In return, he started to call me "Little Uzumaki". We stopped and he smiled down at me. "Bye-bye my little Uzumaki. Behave yourself..." Zu said patting my head. "Bye, Zu-Zu." I said, running into the Academy.

The Academy was full of people, mostly parents. Naruto was sitting in the corner, watching everyone with there parents. I walked over to him. "What's up, Naruto?" I asked smiling. Over time, I wanted Naruto to have someone earlier on. I decided I was that person. "Naomi! Can you believe it?! Were gonna become Ninaja's today! One step more to me becoming Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto smiled. "Hell yeah!" I said, my smile matching his.

We high-fived. But I do wonder what Zu does when I'm here.

* * *

~Hokage Office; No Pov~

Zu faced the Hokage. "So, how is she doing?" Hiruzen asked, his eyes fixed on the crystal ball in front of him. "She's doing fine...but her out burst are getting more harsh and brutal." Zu said and continued, "I should know, as a Anbu I mean." Hiruzen nodded. "Like what..." He asked, eyes watching Naruto and Naomi talk. "Earlier today she said something about chopping off someone's head." Zu said, also looking at the crystal ball.

Hiruzen looked up, "Is that so?" Zu nodded. "Yes, indeed."

* * *

~Academy; Naomi Pov~

I looked around, feeling confident in myself as Sasuke went up to make Shadow Clones. I was right behind Sakura, who just went up. I walked up to the desk Iruka and the bitch Mizuki were sitting. I glared hardly at Mizuki, trying to bore holes into his eyes. He smirked slightly, glaring back at the same capacity. I made some hand signs, and poof! There is one shadow clone. I tried to make three...but whatever. Iruka smiled, holding up a head band. "Congrats," He smiled. "Thanks." I said taking it, glaring at Mizuki one more time.

I tied it to my fore-head for now. I walked out the classroom and out the front doors. I sat on the ground, watching everyone being greeted. Naruto slowly walked out the Academy...pouting. I had the urge to go over to him...but this is something I shall not change. I shouldn't change the fate in which Naruto get's stronger by stealing the scroll. I started to walk away, trying not to be noticed. And to keep my mouth closed. "Yeah. He's the only one who didn't graduate." A kid whispers.

My eye twitched, I tried not to say a word...not a peep. I looked up to see Zu walking up to me, smiling. "Ah, good job, Little Uzumaki." Zu said looking at my headband. "Yeah, let's...go home. Please..." I asked, pulling his sleeve. "Hokage-sama would like it if we go shopping. You know, since your a ninja." Zu smiled taking me to a clothing and weapon store.

I huffed. I hated shopping. I'm still a boy deep, deep, down. So I grabbed anything I saw and let Zu buy it. "Carry that please." I look at the sky and it was noon. It should be happening soon and I didn't want to interfere. "Of course, Little Uzumaki." Zu replied.

* * *

"Thank you!" I said quickly, grabbing the clothes from Zu once we got to my apartment. "Bye." He said walking away, patting my head. I put the clothes on the floor, rushing to my bed. "Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep." I mumbled closing my eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so clearly this wasn't the longest or best chapter. I promise to make the next one longer.**


	4. Twisty Twisty: I'm In What Team?

**Enjoy this long chapter and fast updating! **

**. I gave up on asking you to review. I decided that I liked to update and to continue the story whether you review or not. I know that you're reading though. And thank you for the people who favorite and followed. **

**This chapter has a HUGE twist. Hope you like the twist!**

* * *

Twisty Twisty; I'm In What Squad?!

I'm so pumped. I'm going to be in Kakashi's squad! There's no way the Hokage would not let on the team without my brother! That's messed up if he did. And I want all the action. Team 7 is a trouble magnet! Zu noticed my rapid smiling and raised an eyebrow. "You look awfully excited." Zu announced. "Yeah! I'm going to met my new Sensei today!" I said waving my hands around. "Hmm. So, do you like your new outfit?" Zu said, lookin at my torso.

"Yeah." I replied. At first, all I had was fucking pink clothes. All shades of it. Hot pink, light pink. All fucking pink. Now, Zu said now that I'm a ninja I need to wear dark clothes such as gray, navy blue, and classic black. Right now I'm wearing a black top that was slightly slanted, a navy blue skirt (DAMN YOU ZU...!), ninja shoes, fishnet under my shirt, my headband on my forehead, and Zu cut my hair, now it's the length from half my back.

"Bye Zu-Zu..." I mumbled. "Bye my little Uzumaki. See you later." He patted my head like he always did and walked away. I sighed and walked into the Academy bravely. "Naomi?!" Iruka looked at me, "Your late...your actually late..." He looked so surprised. Everyone else also looked so surprised. "Um...so?" I said, I kinda learned how to control my anger and or other emotions.

"..." Iruka stared blankly at me. I made a confused face as I sat down. I noticed Mizuki wasn't here and Naruto was sitting next to Sakura with a headband happily. "Good morning, Sasuke." I chirped at the emo boy. "Hn." Was his reply. I scowled. "Will it kill you to say good morning back?! You might not know it but when you do that shit it pisses people off!" I yelled. I heard Kiba laughing behind me and Naruto laughing in front of me.

Sasuke looked at me with a pissed face. "Hn. Loser." He replied. My eye twitched, "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I said slowly. I felt anger boil up inside me as a dark aura surrounded my body. "I called you a loser. A loser just like your brother." Sasuke said eyeing me. "You have a brother?" Kiba asked. "N-No," I said my dark aura disappearing.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, that dobe Naruto." I slightly cringed at the attention I was getting. "What...?! Naomi-chan is my sister?! That's awesome!" Naruto said clinging on to me. I raised my hand to slap the shit out of Sasuke, when Iruka's voice boomed threw the room. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" He yelled. I moved to sit next to Kiba and Shino.

"Time to call out the new squads!" Iruka called out. "Okay. Squad-" I blanked out until he got to the important squads. "Squad 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..." He paused, please continue with me... "Next squad." He called out. "Wait, Iruka-sensei!" I called out, standing up. Iruka looked up from the paper. "Yes?" I took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you read that right? I mean, am I on it? On team...ahem 7?"I asked, my eyes filled with mixed emotion. Iruka raised an eyebrow at my question. "Why do you ask?" He asked, eyeing me slightly. "I just...7 is my favorite number!" I lied and smiled sheepishly. "Hmm...No. You're not on squad 7. Sorry." I sulked in my seat as I started to mumbled inaudible words.

I ended up being on Asuma's team. Fucking. Asuma. Not the cool copy ninja Kakashi, but Fucking. Asuma. He was the first to get us and I couldn't help but to frown. Shikamaru sighed deeply next to me. "Stop frowning." He said looking over at me. "No." I said, still frowning. Ino glared hardly at me. "You should stop frowning. It makes you look ugly. Or might I say uglier." Ino said with a short laugh.

I looked at her. "Stop acting like a bitch." I was to mad and sad to argue with her. Asuma looked back at me. "That's not no language for a young lady such as yourself." I looked up at my sensei. "It doesn't even matter anymore. Nothing matters any more." What's the point of being reborn into the Naruto world if your not on Team 7?!

"Hey, how about this. To cheer up Naomi here, we'll go to barbeque." Asuma suggested. Choji piped up at that idea. "Yeah! Barbeque sounds like a great idea. Don't cha' think, Shikamaru?!" Choji asked excitedly. "This is such a drag. Doing something for a girl that doesn't even want to be here." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Stop being a lazy bastard then i'll stop frowning." I huffed. "Troublesome." Was his reply. Asuma looked at me once more, frowning at me. "What's the matter?" He asked. I looked at the ground, I kinda felt bad making Asuma worried, knowing he dies and stuff. "Nothing. Sorry." I hugged him and sighed. Asuma didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. "Nothing. Hey, I'm hungry! Where's that barbeque you promised us!" I laughed...but it sounded so fake. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, you can go to barbeque without us." Asuma said, not taking his eyes off me. "I have something to tell you." Asuma said walking, and I followed. "What is wrong. Naomi?" Asuma asked.

"N-Nothing," He cut me off and stared at me. "What. Is. Wrong?" He said looking a little pissed. "Nothing, goddammit!" I yelled then covered my mouth. Asuma shook his head at me as he walked away. "Asuma-sensei!" I yelled running to him. "Sorry...it's just that I..." I paused think of a good reason for him not to keep asking what's wrong, "...I really hate Ino and being on a team with her is hell." I said.

Asuma raised an eyebrow, "Heh, is that so? Well, I can see that you two are rivals?" I shook my head. "No, no. I'm much stronger than Ino. Believe me when I say that!" There's no way in HELL Ino can be stronger than me. Asuma smirked, "Well, I want to see you and her spar." I can feel my jaw drop (anime style) as he said that. "No, no, no! I don't have to prove myself! I'm Naomi Uzumaki!" I said proudly, hands on hips.

Asuma chuckled loudly, "Let's go get some barbeque." He said, walking off.

* * *

Though I love Asuma, I hate to be on his team. So after the little lunch we had, I went strait to the Hokage office. I silently walked threw the halls of the Hokage Tower as I reached the Hokage's door. I knocked on the door hard, and heard a faint, "Come in."

I came in, back strait and a smile plastered on my face. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." I said smiling. "Yes, goo afternoon, Naomi." He responded. "Can I ask you something? Something important." I asked, looking him in the eye. "Yes. What is it?" He took a swig of smoke from his pipe.

I took a deep breath. "May I transfer teams?" I asked now holding my breath. I saw him raised his eyebrows and urged me to continue. "To transfer to Kakashi-sensei team?" I asked finally letting go of my breath I've been holding in. "Why?" He asked taking the pipe out his mouth. "Asuma-sensei is a good teacher, don't get me wrong, but I...I want to become stronger and be trained by the Copy Ninja Kakashi!" I shouted, my fist in the air.

"I suppose..." He mumbled. It couldn't have been that easy! "But is that the only reason?" He asked me and I shook my head. "No, Hokage-sama. Naruto is on that team...and he's my best friend other than Kiba and Hinata." The Hokage smiled at me. "Come in here tomorrow...to meet your new team." I jumped in joy.

"Thank you old man Hokage! You're the best, ya know?!" I screamed. He chuckled at me and motioned me to get the hell out.

* * *

I happily ran home (because boys don't skip) and bumped into Zu. "I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" He asked in a strict tone. "Zu, don't get your panties in a twist. I was asking Hokage-sama can I change teams! And he said yes!" I said, still running in place as I talk to him.

"Do I need to walk you home?" Zu asked...his voice sound kinda emotionless. "Um...no?" I said slowly, and ran off home.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not long. WAIT! I don't care what you think! Lol, just kidding. Review! Did you like the twist!? I did!**


	5. Zabuza Ark Already?: Part 1

**Jalen Kun- Reviews like this makes my day...it inspires me to update fast!**

**Guest- I guess your kinds right, I tried to give a little of Zu's back story of him being a ANBU. I'm trying my best not to make Naomi a Mary-sue, but it's just my thoughts as if I were in the Naruto world. It's hard to give out information about other people if the story is my POV. I will give more details when writing and try not to rush. It's hard for me NOT to rush because I have amazing ideas for Shippuden and I am only going to do a time skip one time. Anyway, thanks for telling me what I was doing wrong...**

**Enjoy this chapter, I recommend reading the chapter before again if you hadn't read it in a long time. **

* * *

Zabuza Ark Already? Part 1

I waited in the Hokage's office to meet Team 7 as I was told...but guess what?! No one was there! I couldn't just leave and come back later...I know Kakashi is always late, but at least Sasuke should be here. Not that I even want to be in the same room as that bastard.

Not even the Hokage was there, I mean isn't he suppose to be here? Unless he's in a meeting. Yeah, that's it. I looked at the Hokage's desk. On the desk was files. I walked towards the desk, picking it up. "Anbu profiles..." I read aloud. I looked around to see if anyone was creeping, and I sighed in relief.

I opened it and saw the first name...I was surprised. And the picture...isn't that Zu?! "Zuran..." I read out. His name was Zuran? Ha! Funny name man, funny name. I read his whole profile over and over again. Then I heard footsteps...I closed the files and sat it back on the desk.

The hokage walked into the room. "Naomi? Sorry to keep you waiting. I had a very important meeting to go to..." He spotted the Anbu files, "How did that get there? Did you look threw them?" He asked strictly. "No." I said quickly...a little bit too quick.

"When is team 7 going to get here?! I need to see them!" I said, almost in a begging tone. "When they get here..." He replied. "Follow me." Hokage said, leaving the room. We stopped at the room were you get missions from. "Iruka-sensei!" I said smiling at him.

"Naomi..." He smiled with a nod. "So-" I started but on cue, Naruto burst the threw door, holding the demon cat, Tora. He threw it off his face, giving it to it's owner, who deathhugged the damn cat. "I want a real mission!" He paused to look at me. "Naomi **imōto-san**~" He cooed slightly. I looked at him weirdly, so did Iruka and the rest of team seven. Hiruzen just looked amazed. "NARUTO! You're just a genin! Don't act so much in hurry!" Iruka yelled.

"I'm not younger than you..." I said simply. "Is this the girl?" Kakashi asked. "Yes. The new addition to your team." The hokage nodded. "Wah!? Naomi is on our team?" Sakura screeched. "Yay!" Naruto cheered running around like the idiot he is. "Yo," Kakashi said eye-smiling me.

I adjusted my headband like his and smiled. "Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" I said in a deep voice, Naruto paused running around to laugh. "Another interesting one..." He mumbled. Naruto ceased his laughing and started to yell at the hokage about getting a better mission.

"Fine, fine. An escort mission." Once again, on cue, the drunken old man Tazuna stumbled into the door, bottle in hand. "Tazuna here needs to go to the Village Hidden In The Mist...got it? Nothing else." He finished. "These brats are escorting me?" Tazuna asked, in disappointment. "Don't worry, sir. I am a jonin, the sensei to them." Kakashi said.

"This dude stinks..." I said...and he really did. Sake didn't smell good. Tazuna looked down at me. "Oh, shorty here is going to help me?" He laughed. "I'm not that short!" I huffed, but I knew I was the shortest in the room. "Let's get going." Kakashi said. "Hai..."

* * *

While we were walking, I decided I wanted to piss Tazuna of by singing...loudly. "Naomi..." Kakashi groaned in frustration. "Hm?" I asked putting a innocent look on my face. Then I paused...holy. Shit. It's. The. Puddle. I glanced at Kakashi...he just ignored me.

I stomped over the puddle, hearing a hiss. Then two ninjas pop out at us. So I decided to play along. "Oh...no! Not Kakashi-sensei!" I said dramatically, once they cut him up. "Shut up." Sasuke hissed...first thing he said to me all day...and it was that?! Sakura got in front of Tazuna, I held back a laugh. Bitch please, what are you going to do? Then Sasuke gets in front of her...once again I held back a laugh.

I wanted to mess things up! Time to test my strength! I got in front of Sasuke (a person saving a person and another person saving that person from saving the other person) then I kicked...really hard...I could of sworn I heard a crack. "Get out my way!" Sasuke growled. "What? Mad, because I was to epic for you? To badass for you to handle?" I fought the urge to do the dance Jiraiya did when he introduced himself..._ "I am Jiraiya...the toad sage!" _

Kakashi glanced at us, "Good job, Naomi. You too, Sasuke and Sakura." Sasuke, 'Hn' and Sakura giggled. But then Sasuke turned his head at Naruto, a smirk on his face. "Hey,' He said. "What?!" Naruto asked. "You scared loser?" He smirked more. "Sasukeeeee!" He yelled. "Naruto, stay still. These ninja had poison on the them, it just so happens when they attacked you it got on you." I really wanted to just to blurt of what happens in this ark...

But as much as I wanted to do that, I forgot Naruto with stabbing his hand and all, after he finished his speech. "Damn, you fucking idiot! Your going to die from blood lost if you lose any more blood!" I yelled. "Yeah, no matter how cool it was when you stabbed yourself with a kunai and all, Naomi is right." Kakashi nodded. Then there was a pause...

"No, for real. If you don't stop that bleeding your going to die..." Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto stopped, looked at his hand and started to run around screaming, "NO. NO, NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIEEE!" He screamed. "If you keep running around, the poison would spread threw your body faster." Kakashi looked at the wound, a slightly surprised look on hid face.

"We need to head back. This is just not a escort mission." Before anyone could say anything, "NO! I refuse! I don't care! Were going to the damn Village whether it's a escort mission or not!" I yelled, my face slightly red from the yelling. Kakashi looked amazed... "Good spirit." Kakashi nodded and started to walk again.

* * *

**tell me anything I missed...chapter is not that long...but long enough...**


	6. Zabuza Ark Already?: Part 2

**CCWYMetroid- I'll see what I can do. That would take a lot of clever thinking... (You better review this chapter...I know were you live!)**

**I FEEL SO MOTIVATED! Either that or I'm high...**

* * *

Zabuza Ark Already?: Fear Of The Big Ass Sword

"Roll, roll, roll your boat gently down the stream-" My singing stopped when Sasuke shot me a glare. "Do you know that's annoying?!" He hissed. "Yeah." I replied with a shrug. "Are we there yet?!" Naruto whined. "Let there be silence." I said. "Says the one who was just singing," Sakura pointed out.

Ignoring her, I thought about Zabuza and his "it" Haku. To be honest, I didn't know if that was a girl...or a pretty boy. Then I thought about Zabuza's sword. I had a HUGE fear of that sword. I would always think Zabuza would try to sneak in my house and jab me in the ass with that giant sword.

I shuddered, It looked big in the anime, imagine it in real life. I turned dark purple as I slouched. "Naomi?" Kakashi asked with concern. "Imoto-san?" Naruto asked, also concerned. "Sea sick?" I lied, but I really did feel sick. I turned over and started to barf into the water. "Ew!" Sakura screeched, covering her eyes. Kakashi sighed and held my hair back. Naruto patted my back...Sasuke ignored my barfing,

And Tazuna...

"A ninja...sea sick? You must not be cut out to be a ninja." I felt anger boil up inside me. I didn't know why I felt so damn angry at simple comments. I finished, wiping my mouth, thanking Kakashi and Naruto. I turned to Tazuna. "Wanna see how hard I can punch?" I asked him in a dangerous tone.

"Naomi, sit down." Kakashi ordered, but I didn't sit down. "Or would you rather have your balls ripped off and sowed to your fore head?" I asked, my eye twitching. "That is, if you have any." I finished. Naruto looked at me, "Imoto-san...stop it..." He mumbled in a childish voice.

"Like she can really do that." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can have the same fate." I turned around. Kakashi stood up, grabbing me. Then he sat down, guarding me like a seat belt. "You will not rip off Tazuna's or Sasuke's man parts and attach them to there fore head." He said calmly.

Never thought I'd here those words coming from Kakashi's mouth.

"I have something to tell you," Tazuna announced, getting everyone's attention. His face got darker, "There's a reason why ninja are after us." He started, "A man is after my life," I rolled my eyes, "A man?" Kakashi repeated. "Yes." Tazuna nodded.

"Who?"

"You never heard of his name? Or you should know it, Gatoh." Tazuna replied. "Who's that?" Naruto asked, smiling and leaning forward. "He's stopping me from making my bridge!" He shouted. "A bridge?" I snickered. "So building the bridge was a obstacle for Gatoh." Sakura noted.

"So I presume those ninjas were sent by Gatoh." Sasuke said. "Why did you hide this from us?" Kakashi asked. "Moey wise." Tazuna replied, looking down. "I'll be killed without you ninja." He said honestly. "But...my grandson would just cry. WAHH, WAHH!" He yelled out.

"What kind of drugs are you on?" I asked. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. We will finish escorting you." Kakashi decided. "That's good to hear..." Tazuna mumbled.

* * *

We finally got there, and I couldn't help but to be worried. Zabuza freaked the hell outta me! Not him himself, but that sword. In one single movement, my head can be of my shoulders. We started to walk when Naruto paused and threw a kunai in a direction. "Oh, it was just a mouse." He laughed it off.

"Naruto, kunai are not toys, there real weapons. Don't just throw them anywhere." Kakashi lectured. Kakashi looked threw the bushes to see if he did hit something...

A rabbit.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry little guy!" Naruto ran to it and started to shake it. Then I remembered...

Zabuza is in the fucking tree... stalking us.

I swear I felt his gaze on me and Kakashi. I started to freak out. "Calm down..." I told myself.

"Everyone, duck!" I obeyed and dropped to the ground. Oh, no! I bit my lip...c'mon...it's just a super mega giant ass sword...what harm could it do?

His sword stopped at a tree, which he landed at. First thing I blurted out was... "Holy fuck that's a huge sword!" I quickly covered my mouth. He gazed down at me. Oh...shit. His gaze was horrifying! I trembled under it.

"...The exiled ninja, Momochi Zabuza..." Kakashi said taking a step. Naruto ran towards him but was stopped by Kakashi's hand. "Your only getting in the way." He said.

"Kakashi...the sharingan user?" Zabuza replied. I shuddered at the sound of his voice...so chilling. Sasuke stared at Kakashi...

"Everyone, do the swastika formation." Kakashi said, showing his sharingan. "Don't join the battle." Kakashi ended. Then I kinda zoned out on the whole "This Is What The Sharingan Is" conversation.

I can only hope I don't get hit by his sword...

* * *

**I got so excited I couldn't help but to post this chapter! I been had it ready! Review...OR I'LL GET ZABUZA'S SWORD AND STICK IT UP YOUR ASS WHILE YOUR SLEEPING!**


	7. Zabuza Ark Already?: Part 3

**Rappy Yo Yo- Someone gets it!**

**Chocolate-Tama- Thanks 4 the review...I try my best :)**

**CCWYMetroid- I know there was much spelling errors, that is what I call; rushing. I know it feels like I'm speeding, but Naomi missed 'The Survival Test' so it seems like that. I hope that cleared things up :) This chapter is longer!**

* * *

Zabuza Ark Already?: N2, Invading My Thoughts!

Zabuza stared down at us, everyone was terrified, but Kakashi. Mist clouded the air. "I feel so honored to see the sharingan of the copy-nin." He spoke. I glanced at Sasuke...he looked so surprised...but still held a slight terrified expression. Naruto looked like he shitted his pants, I shifted my eyes to Sakura, she tried to act all brave...I felt kinda sorry for her.

I could just guess how I looked right now... eyes widen; sweating bullets, and eyeing his sword. "Don't let your guard down." Kakashi pointed out. I reached into my pouch, which clung onto my right thigh, to grab a kunai. But, faster than the eye could see,

Zabuza was in the middle of us, and his sword with him. I felt a huge lump in my throat...I'd rather be stabbed with polls by Pein than be close to Zabuza...wait...no I wouldn't. I jumped back, grabbing Tazuna with me, Now I was facing him, My eyes slightly glaring.

He was glaring back, he was winning since it always look as if he was glaring. I felt a sickening sting in the put of my stomach...was this...fear? Being the child of Minato (Not Classified Yet...) and Kushina, I never felt this feeling. But this isn't the academy, this was a real mission, real ninja, real assassin's who would love to kill us.

And the thing is, I know good well I don't have the power CLOSE enough to defeat him. I know after this I'm getting some lessons from Kakashi. Kakashi zoomed pass me, looking Zabuza strait in the eye. "This is our fight, not there's." He said.

"Imoto-san!" Naruto called out, making my head snap up. There was no way I'm going back over there, having to walk pass Zabuza. "Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, he didn't even spare a glance at me. Jack Ass...

"Your orders are to protect Tazuna." Was his reply. I clutched my kunai once Zabuza looked at me. "Fine...I will kill you first then your brats." He spat. I bit my lip, drawing blood.

Then...a fucking kunai...a mother fucking flying kunai coming at me.

What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do...?!

_Move out the way, dumbass._

Oh, shit, I'm hearing voices! But, moving out the way does seem like the best idea right now. I grab Tazuna out the way and glared at the person who threw it. Sasuke. Smirking at me. "What the hell?!" I yelled. "Pay attention." Was all he said.

Okay, back to the voice-

_Yourself._

Don't tell me...your the inner me. That's so cliché.

_No, dumbass._

Stop calling me a dumbass, dumbass.

_Want me to explain-_

Explain why your in my thoughts? Yeah, that would be nice. Please note my sarcasm.

_Hn. Well, like I was saying before you interrupted me, I am the girl you._

Okay, so now, I'm utterly confused.

_You know, your mentally a boy but your classified as a girl._

Yes I am aware of that.

_Well, sooner or later I will take over your body. Well, the boy part. You will have all your Naruto knowledge. But memories of being a boy will slowly go away. You will have the urges of a girl. Such as dating boys-_

I'm not gay! I like chicks!

_See, that's what I mean! If you say that aloud, you'll be known as a lesbian-_

That's hot.

_Shut up! Since you didn't come from this world, it's only natural that you adapt to it. And the fact that you changed gender made it worst. So, slowly, you will have the thoughts of a girl. And I will slowly eat away your boy pervy thoughts. For now, I'm your-_

Inner-Naomi?

_Thought you said that was cliché? _

It is...I guess I'll call you...N2?

_...N2...?_

Yeah, it stands for Naomi 2.

_You may wanna pay attention._

Hm? Why's that?

_You basically missed an whole episode from zoning out. See? Kakashi's in a bubble._

I looked up, oh shit...I really need to work on that. I wonder if ADHD runs around here...well anyway, if I keeping doing that I'll miss a lot of things and miss out on this cool, but very scary ark. "What are we going to do?" Sakura yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei told us to run!~" Naruto replied. "If you run...I'll still get you and kill you." Zabuza said sharply. "Please! No! Not with your sword!" I yelled out, hiding behind Sasuke and Naruto, knowing there plan. I could of sworn a amused face flashed against Zabuza's face...mostly proudness.

"Sakura," I said to her, "Just stay there and say nothing." I ordered. "But-" I cut her off, "No, shut up, stay still." I ordered once more.

* * *

**I have no idea I got that chapter right. Tell me my mistakes and I'll re-make this chapter. o.O review...or N2 will invade your thoughts and turn you into the opposite gender :3**


	8. Zabuza Ark Already?: Part 4

**Firetrail- I'd be glad if someone helped me out during my times of the horrible sickness named "Writers Block."**

**OKAY. LISTEN UP KNUCKLE HEADS! I'm looking for 2 more OC's I will be glad to hear from you. I MUST WARN YOU! Your OC must be from the Sand Village or Hidden Sound Village. If I pick your OC...they will show up in the Chunin Exams. So please, review or PM. I won't ignore you...(creepy laugh) Also, look at the bottom for more details :) (Another creepy laugh)**

* * *

Zabuza Ark Already? Part 4: N2...Your So Damn Annoying!

Look at me, hiding behind Naruto and Sasuke...looking like a puppy who just got kicked.

_Pathetic, aren't you? When I consume your body I promise you will grow a back bone._

You did not just call me a Sakura!

_No, I called you pathetic._

I know, that's what I basically said.

_Yeah right..._

Stop talking to me, I don't wanna miss the epic team work Naruto and Sasuke had.

_Oh, you mean the idiot and hottie?_

God, please don't be a fan girl. I think I'd have to kill myself.

_Drama~_

Shut up-

What. The. Fuck? Did Zabuza just kick Naruto? Oh hells no, we ain't having any of that. "Hey, the ass who kicked my brother!" I yelled out. I mentally slap myself (Probably was N2.) Zabuza looked kinda pissed. I think I just "kinda" pissed myself. "Acting all high and mighty now, I see?" He asked, next thing I know, I'm also being kicked.

Heh, in the anime, it looked like you can easily brush it off. No, he infused chakra into that kick. That shit hurts like hell. I cough up blood, did it really hurt that bad?! "You...stupid fuck..." I muttered. I suddenly covered my mouth, thinking about what I just said.

_You just gained the title dumbass again! Congrats!_

Ignoring you...anyway, thank god Sasuke tried to attack him.

_So romantic!_

I can see that shit getting on my nerves now. Sakura, was trying to guard Tazuna. Wow, she actually followed my orders. Thumbs up to you Sakura! I guess this is a good time to try a jutsu...

But I only know some. Example: Shadow clones (5), Transformation, and that's about it...

I can't wait to learn how to do a rasengan...

I wonder if Kakashi's doing okay...I looked over to the bubble he was trapped in. His face was slightly turning red, I'm guessing because of the lack of air. Hm...I wonder why most of the characters in Part 1 of Naruto are weak...but in Shippuden..it's like 'Holly Fuck They Badass Ninja!'

_You're zoning out again. Hottie threw the swirling spikey-looking thing at Zabuza._

Awe, fuck! Zabuza just simply jumped, then the SHURIKEN 'poofed' and out came Naruto rambling about something I wasn't really listening to. I think you can guess what happens next; they explain what they did, Kakashi's out the bubble, Zabuza's all like, 'WTF just happened?', Kakashi is coping Zabuza, Zabuza gets all freaked...

"...I see your death." Kakashi ended, I kept a laugh in. Kakashi is such a good liar. "Woah, sensei is so awesome!" Naruto praised. "It's the sharingan." I stated plainly. "How'd you know that?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at my sudden seriousness.

I sighed deeply, I should've kept quiet. I'm not letting him know that I already knew what The sharingan is. "It's common sense, Sasuke-_kun. _Kakashi didn't detect his moves until he revealed his sharingan. Looks like I'm the smart one now." I answered, my Minato (Still not classified.) genes out.

"That makes me fell so dumb, Imouto-san." Naruto whined. I patted his head, "Because you are dumb, sweetie." I smiled. Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. Sasuke glared at me. "What's wrong...Sasuke-_kun_?" I asked, smirking that I used the honorific in a sarcastic tone.

"Sasuke is still smarter than you, Naomi. You were third to last for who's the smartest in class." Sakura said. I glared at her, only for a moment. "So, Tazuna, havening fun?" I asked sarcastically. "Brat..." He muttered. I suddenly stopped my teasing and looked up to the trees.

Zabuza's it...

Haku.

I wanted to tell someone, but if I do, it could change the Naruto storyline and my knowledge will be useless...so until then, I'm playing it safe.

_What did you mean, "Zabuza's it"_

I faked a gasp. Everyone knows about his 'it'.

_Is he a monster or something?_

No. He's gender confused...he's either a girl, or a very pretty boy. And seeing that Zabuza is really close to 'it'...I'm hoping it's a girl. We don't need no Yaoi in Naruto...

_Yaoi is sooo hot. Like Kakashi and Iruka-_

That's sick and twisted! Don't say things like that, I got a weak stomach.

Well, it looks like I'm just watching Kakashi copy Zabuza until he actually finish the goddamned move!

* * *

**Okay, so review. Like all authors want there readers to do. One review wouldn't kill you. If it did...you have some problems.**

**Details about adding OC: Your OC must come from "Earth" and die, being reborn into the Naruto World. I have a wonderful~ plan for that. So, your OC can be a boy or girl; I don't give a shit. Your OC can have a crush...but no pairings. That is until Shippuden. So...feel free. OC's from Guest, People to lazy to log in, People who actually logged in, can send in OC's through review or PM. Oh, and no Uchiha's, Uzumaki's, Hyuuga's, or any other main, powerful clan surnames are not excepted. Unless you give me a good reason why your the only Uchiha not dead. So yeah, if I like your reason, it's going in!**

**Surprise me :)**

**Name:**

**Chakra Nature:**

**Clan?:**

**Jutsu: **

**Appearance:**

**Other:**


	9. Zabuza Ark Already?: Part 5

**Firetrail- Hm...your starting to remind me of a Akatsuki member...*cough* Tobi *cough***

**Rappy Yo Yo- Gah, sorry...**

**Congrats to JuliaAbadeerSkellington!**

**Her OC will be added! **

**Name: Julia **

**That's all your getting so far! Anyway, there's still one spot opening for an OC! **

* * *

Zabuza Ark Already?: False! Zabuza isn't dead!: Were Gonna Climb Trees!

"Tori!" Kakashi and Zabuza made there last hand sign, "Water Style: Water Dragon Justsu!"

Two water dragons emerged from the water. "Wow..." I mumbled, the sight was amazing.

"Naruto! Get out the damn water!" I yelled, the water making waves from the dragons clashing. But guess what? The water comes at us with full force. "Ack!" I'm panicking because I can't fucking swim!

Kakashi was currently blocking Zabuza's sword by blocking it with a kunai. I'm not sure how you block a big ass sword with a kunai...but I guess anything happens in Anime.

_Do you hear them grunting? It sounds like-_

Weak stomach, remember?!

Why do I suddenly feel a presence behind me? Agh, stupid paranoid mind. Zabuza and Kakashi junped away from each other, Zabuza started to run in circles, with Kakashi following. Okay, so I'm not the only one thinking this is funny...right?

"He's not just copying...his moving with him and the same time..." Tazuna gasped. "Freaky!" I said in a high voice. "How's he doing that, Sasuke?!" Sakura asked. I rolled my eyes, what's he suppose to know? Sasuke didn't answer as he watched the fight.

"Would you like me to answer?" I asked her. "Like you know anything..." Sakura muttered. I bit my lip, trying to keep my insults to myself.

I turned my attention back to Zabuza and Kakashi. In the anime, it looked cool seeing Kakashi copy Zabuza, but up close...it's just plain...

Scary.

What's even scarier, was when Kakashi started to say the same thing as Zabuza.

Yeah, so this is normal in the ninja world...

_Yes, completely normal..._

Shut up N2...

_I wonder if my love Sasuke would jump in..._

Agh, nasty. Hey, I got a question...

_Shoot._

You do remember when Kakashi said, "...I see your death."...right?

_Yeah. What about it? You sound horrified._

It's just that, I remembered in the Anime, he didn't say that line right after he was out the water prison. As I recall, he said that right before Zabuza's "it" struck him with senbon.

_I was waiting for you to ask that! You know, being the dumbass you are, I never thought you'd ask so soon! Anyway, you know the theory about traveling into the past? Don't touch anything, kill anything, don't talk to anyone/thing?_

Um...yes? But what does that have to do with my question...?

_Let me continue. Your situation is similar. In the original "Naruto", N'aruto did not have a twin...nor any sibling. Adding you...especially a main character, made the Naruto Storyline kinda..."bend". What you say, your body movements, somehow changed Kakashi's speech. Who knows...maybe this Zabuza's "it" you talk about never come until next episode. Or in your case, the next day or when Zabuza appears again._

Woah...so I already messed up the Naruto Storyline?

_Possibly._

Possibly...good...good. I need my knowledge...or I'm going to die! I'm no child prodigy! "I'm going to dieeee!" I said aloud. Not even realizing what I just said.

"I think the kid finally lost it..." Tazuna muttered. Sakura snorted, "She was already mentally challenged." Did that bitch just call me...

_A retard? Yes. I kinda agree with her..._

Of course you agree with her! All fan girls think alike!

_It's not a fan girl...more like obsessed with crazy hot guys._

Sasuke is nowhere near hot. Him and his duck butt...

Not noticing I was zoning out again, Kakashi was squatting down on a tree branch.

Please, Haku, hit Zabuza with those senbon...

Many sendon came from a direction, striking Zabuza in the neck. I couldn't help but to cheer on the inside. Kakashi looked surprised but brushed it off. "Hm..." I heard him mutter Zabuza's body looked so...dead? Yes, dead. I wanted to go poke his head with a stick, but I knew that wasn't wise.

"Let's go," Kakashi said, jumping off the branch, only to fall flat on his face.

_Okay, so I'm not the only one thinking that was funny...right?_

Ignoring the voice in my head, me and Sasuke helped Kakashi up. "Oh, damn..your so heavy," I breathed. Sasuke smirked slightly. "Weak," He said loud and proud. I chose to ignore the duck-butt and swung Kakashi's arm over my shoulder. Every step I took, my legs wobbled.

Tazuna laughed a bit at my suffering. "Oh, yeah, let the twelve year-old girl carry a grown as man. How thoughtful," I said sarcastically.

"Were going to my place, my treat." Tazuna grinned. "Pft," I responded.

* * *

***Next Day***

"Wake up..." I poked Kakashi's head with my index finger. He stirred, and I wasn't satisfied. I poked harder, making him shoot up, his one eye glaring at me.

"Oh, hi Sensei? Had sweet dreams?" I then had a pervy thought, "Was it a wet dream?" Kakashi's eye grew wide, "What?" His voice cracked.

_Nice..._

I just had to. He was probably dreaming about that perved-out book, 'Make-Out Paradise'.

"You are a weird child," He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in pain. I suddenly felt guilty, so I went behind him and started to massage his back.

_OMFG. Look at his toned muscles and look at that strong back...fan girl attack happening!_

Stop that! Your going to make me have a nose bleed.

_Take a sneak-peak at his junk. What if he was having a wet dream? Let me see his boner~_

What? Gross, your one horny, pervert, fan girl. But...I wonder if he did have a wet dream. My eyes wandered to under his stomach...

"FUUCCCKKKKKKK!" I screamed, my nose bleeding out a river.

_I think I just died from his hotness,~_

"Naomi?" I heard his concerned voice, and I knew he couldn't move because of his injuries. I held my nose, I felt light headed, I was losing to much blood...

"Sensei! I'm so sorry! Eh...go back to bed!" I shouted, my cheeks burning like hell, I guess I was blushing. I really hate you right now, N-2. Your making me look at my Sensei's junk. Second, I like girls!

_We've talked about this, your not a lesbian, honey. Plus, why did you get a MAJOR nose-bleed when you saw Kakashi's boner?_

Stop it! Your confusing me! I grabbed my head annoyance, and rocked back an forth. "Naomi?" Kakashi repeated. "GO BACK TO FUCKING SLEEP!" I yelled at him.

The door creaked open, showing Sasuke. He was frowning like hell. "What's with all the yelling?" He turned to me and glared slightly, "Are you...did you have a nose-bleed?" Then his trademark smirk appeared on his lips, "See something that got you excited?"

Kakashi then looked down to probably see what I was having a nose-bleed for. "Oh..." He turned bright red, as he turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously...are you sure that your a child?" He asked me.

I wiped my nose before pouting, "Yes. I am a kid, I'm 12." He looked at me again, then looked at all the blood on the floor, "I have a strong feeling your lying like hell, but I'll let it slip." He spoke, laying back down.

He rested his weight onto his elbows...

_What a sexy pose!_

I know...I mean...GAH!

Naruto then came through the door, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Naomi, Imouto-san~" He yawned. "Teme, Sensei." He greeted Sasuke and Kakashi. "Baka," Sasuke muttered. "Naruto," Kakashi then eye smiled, "Everyone's here. Today, you will be doing some special training."

Naruto's eyes brighten up, Sasuke looked bored, and I bet I looked terrified. Sakura then came in, "Training? Like what kind of training?" I rolled my eyes, "The one that gets you stronger, not that you know anything about that." I scoffed.

"Were going to climb tree's," Kakshi smiled.

_How fucking exciting. Climbing trees..._

* * *

"Climb a tree...can we use our hands?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Nope. Let me show you," He walked over, or limped over, to the tree and started to walk on it. "Put all your chakra to your feet, the rest you figure out." He explained.

Sasuke shrugged, "Easy," He ran up the tree only to bounce right off. "Haha! Let me show you how it's really done!" Naruto did the same, but he slid down the tree. "This is easy!" Sakura yelled, all the way up from a tree branch.

I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...

I closed my eyes, trying to make my chakra form to the bottom of my feet. When I felt light at the feet, I gave it a try. I ran up the tree, surprisingly, I did it. Then, I suddenly bounced off of it, just like Sasuke did. "Dammit! I had it!" I yelled to myself.

Sasuke growled, boy was he jealous that I actually did something. I tried again, only to slide down the tree. "I hate this," I grumbled, smashing my had against the tree. "Don't give up yet, Naomi-chan!" Naruto said in a too-much-happiness tone.

I cracked my knuckles and neck, "I will not stop...till' I collapse."

_Would you like me to rap the song, "Till' I Collapse?"_

I would love that.

* * *

An hour passed, N-2 still is repeatedly rapping that song by Eminem, and I feel like I was about to pass out.

That was it for me, I fell out cold, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

* * *

I woke back up at Tazuna's house. Smelling something good, I got up, I was very hungry. That's when I saw Naruto and Sasuke walk into the door, it was dark outside.

I notice they both were smiling like no tomorrow.

_YAYAAAAYYAYAY! YAOI FOREVER!_

I snapped.

"NO FUCKING YAOI!" I screamed, breaking apart Sasuke and Naruto.

"You belong with Hinata!" I did a Tsunde slap to Naruto.

"Er...who is Hinata?"

Fucking Face Palm.

* * *

**Hehehehe...loved that last part. Sorry for the wait. Writer's block. Review and I'll update faster love you guys! 3**


	10. Zabuza Ark Already?: Part 6

**Not really a chapter...but enjoy.**

**JuliaAbadeerSkellington's OC INFORMATION.**

**Name:Julia  
Chakra nature: fire and water  
Clan:Uchiha  
Jutsu: normal, healing (later on), inherited clan ones.  
Appearance: hazel eyes, pale skin, light brown hair, I have a birthmark that sorta looks like a bat on my right arm, slightly curvy(later on), 38b breasts, high cheek bones, 5'8. **

**other: reason I'm a Uchiha: my father was a Uchiha and had an affair with my mother when he was on a mission. He knew about me and they decided to keep me a secret. No one ever found out about me. **

**Other info: d.o.b.: July 30(same age as naruto and them), blood type: O+, I'm right handed, obsessed with nightmare before Christmas and other Tim Burton stuff, I love Evanescence. **

**Congrats to Rappy Yo Yo and Akatsuki's OC...**

**Rappy Yo Yo's OC**

**Name: Aiko**

**Chakra Nature: Fire and Lightning**

**Clan: Unknown**

**Jutsu: Normal...**

**Appearance: Red hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and flat-chested...(for part II of Naruto, she's got boobs.)**

**Other: She commented suicide in the real world, in came into the Naruto World as a orphan. Her village was burned downed by unknown ninja from another village. She has an unlimited chakra supply, but she gets tired quickly when fighting. But she has a talent for picking up jutsu's fast.**

**Akatsuki OC'S OC**

**Name: Stark (Male)**

**Chakra Nature: Earth and Wind**

**Clan: Hyuuga**

**Jutsu: Inherited the gentle fist from clan.**

**Appearance: Brown hair, normal Hyuuga eyes, buff-looking (not scrawny.)**

**Other: He died in the real world by his father...abuse much?**

**THOSE ARE THE OC'S! PLZZZZZ PM THEM TO SAY "CONGRATS!"**

* * *

Zabuza Ark Already?: Next Day...Fear of The Big Ass Sword Returns...

I got up and yawned, I rubbed my eyes and sighed deeply. I hated mornings, but Zu kept waking me up early to train me, thus I got use to it. I stood up, stretching. After I heard a series of popping and cracks, I stopped stretching. Walking into the room where Kakashi was, I blushed like hell.

There was no way I'm waking him up again after my...ahem...pervert moment yesterday. I was waiting to hear a comment from N2...but nothing. Maybe she's still sleeping or something. I tip-toed pass Kakashi to wake up Naruto. Turns out, I forgot he was training in the woods...

I sighed deeply again, dragging my feet out the door to find him. I walked slowly, enjoying the sounds of chirping from birds. That's when I stopped. I saw Naruto talking to Zabuza's it...

Speaking of Zabuza...

Isn't he in the next episode...

Don't I have a phobia of his big ass sword?

Shouldn't I be freaking out?

Shouldn't I be trying to kill the it infront of Naruto?

No.

I mean...yes to the whole phobia thing...

But...no.

I stood behind a tree until Zabuza's it left in a stroll. I then walked up to Naruto, "What cha' doing, Nii-san?" I asked in my o-so-innocent voice.

Naruto's eyes brighten when I called him older brother, "Training!" He responded with his sunshine grin. "Mind if I watch?" I asked. "Sure!" He then presumed his training.

I really didn't want to see him train, but hey, I needed to be there when he passes out.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep myself, and it turns out, Kakashi and Sasuke had found us.

"Ugh..." I groaned, I look up to see Kakashi's chin. "Oh? Up I see." He said, I knew he was smirking behind that mask. "What...time is it?" I asked sleepily. "Night time." He responded fast.

"REALLY!" I jumped up, freaking out. Tomorrow we meet Zabuza again! I have no plan what so ever! I started to hyperventilate.

"Er...calm down. I can assure you...you will be...fine?" Kakashi cleared his throat in a uneasy way.

"NO NO NO! I'M GOING TO DIE. IF I DO NOT MAKE UP A PLAN RIGHT NOW, I WILL GET JABBED IN THE ASS WITH A GIANT ASS SWORD!" I shouted, not realizing what I was saying.

"A...giant ass sword?" Kakashi repeated, "Didn't I say to lay off the cursing?" He sighed.

"But-but...it was fucking gigantic!" I said, making hand movements.

Kakashi sighed again, the last thing I remembered was his hand crashing down at the back of my neck.

Then...sweet...sweet...darkness...

* * *

**SHORT, SHORT, SHORT. I KNOW. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE THE OC'S OUT, BUT IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO PUT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AS A CHAPTER. SO I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THIS IS HALF A CHAPTER. **

**REVIEW...PLEASE? ONE REVIEW WON'T KILL YOU.**


	11. Author's Note

**This story, I have to say, was amazing! Something different and not cliché...but, I had got the whole Naruto story messed up...so there will be a re-write...**

**EXPECT THESE THINGS!:**

**More time with Naomi when she was younger.**

**More details about her "Screwing up Things"**

**Longer chapters (1,000 and up)**

**More info about Zuran (Zu a.k.a Zu-Zu)**

**And character development!**

**Love you all and hope to see you guys in the re-write, being posted either today or tomorrow! **

**LP and DBZ**

**October 11, 2013**

**Happy belated birthday to Naruto and Naomi-chan!**


End file.
